Oh it's on!
by JellalNeedsCake
Summary: As the Fairy Tail boys get articles in S Weekly, they become very arrogant which leads Cana to set up a challenge for them, if one of the girls agree to be their girlfriend within a month, that girl will be set a humiliating dare, which she has no choice but to complete and if they fail they strip for S Weekly. Problem? A new enemy called Cupid arrives. Commence the shipping!
1. Juvia's Love Rival

A/N - This takes place a few months the Key of The Starry/Grand Magic Games, JUST THE GAMES not the whole future Lucy and dragons plot and also in my story Crime Sorciere is a fixture in the guild and Cobra has joined Crime Sorciere, and Kinana knows she was Cubelios. I like Cobra and Kinana, so I wanna explore their relationship :)

Oh its on!

Chapter 1 - Juvia's new love rival

" NATSU! GET OFF MY BED RIGHT NOW! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screeched, she was exhausted as they just came back from a hard mission but it was already to late, when the pink haired dragon slayer touched the pillow, he was nearly in dreamland.

" Luccee shut up and just go to sleep you weirdo," Natsu mumbled sleepily as he wrapped the blanket around himself and Happy, then Lucy burst into hot angry tears. She couldn't stand this any longer! Why was he constantly in her bed? The mailman, milkman and the delivery guy, were always surprised to see Natsu in the morning, up before Lucy so it did spread rumours around in Magnolia Town.

Now what was Lucy supposed to do? She wasn't going to admit defeat and get into bed with the dragon slayer. That happened six days of the last week and each day, she woke up surprised that a heavy arm was around her and a blue cat was curled on top of her head. The week before last, she had tried sleeping at Erza's, Levy's and Wendy's place. Erza scared her with her outfits, books kept falling on top of her at Levy's and Wendy had to keep getting up in the night to help people who were ill. She could try the Connell's or the Strauss's house? NO! Natsu had no right to run her out of her home...

Lucy gained some confidence and she decided to use of one her celestial keys, she had a plan formulating in her mind...

" Gate of the twins! I call upon Gemi and Mini!" Lucy smiled as she saw the two blue figures.

" It's nice to see you mistress Lucy," They called out to her.

" I want you to transform into Gray and lie next to Natsu!" Lucy grinned evilly, she was sure this was going to work.

Gemi and Mini did what their mistress asked of them, and they transformed into a half naked Gray, they didn't understand what was going on though. When 'Gray' entered the bed, Natsu immediately put an arm around him as Lucy tried to cover her laughter. Gemi and Mini soon picked up what their mistress wanted doing, being pranksters themselves and seeking out their inner troll, they rolled on top of Natsu... crushing Happy.

" AHH NATSU!" The exceed screamed he was squashed under Natsu, Lucy was pleased.

" What... GRAY GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Natsu yelled, Lucy was in hysterics as Gemi and Mini went as far to hug him. 'Gray' had the terrified Natsu pinned down.

" He llllikes you!" Happy grinned as Lucy was now on the floor in laughter, at Natsu's face at Happy.

" I love you Natsu! We should go on more missions together, spend more quality time together and always be TOGETHER," Lucy was now hiding, as she laughed at Gemi and Mini's pathetic attempts to scare Natsu. Lucy could hear Happy, saying they should find Juvia. That just gave Lucy a brilliant idea, she grabbed her camera - and took pictures with Gray on top of Natsu. That would teach Juvia that she isn't a love rival! But also ruin Gray's reputation... Gray'll understand, Lucy hoped...

" Natsu every time I fight you, I fight my feelings towards you! I love you Natsu! We must be together!" Lucy could see the twins were having to much fun watching Natsu squirm.

" Gray your pants!" Happy eyes were wide. Lucy was pleased that the twins now understood Gray's mannerisms, or Natsu would have seen straight through this, she thought as she was snapping away. Natsu was now officially terrified with a fully naked Gray on top of him.

" GET OFF ME NOW YOU BASTARD! WE JUST BEEN THROUGH THIS LAST WEEK - I LIKE LUCY!" Natsu forgot where he was and threw Gray into Lucy's wall which made a horrifying dent, which Lucy was going to have to pay for. Lucy liked her? AND GRAY KNEW THIS? The celestial mage huffed, Natsu jumped out of the window with Happy as Lucy turned to Gemi and Mini, who were back in their normal forms.

" Did you know Natsu liked me?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah! Ever since the first time he has transformed into him, he has always got that feeling when he looks at you! And you with him!" The twins giggled.

" And you didn't think to tell me!" Lucy shouted.

" No but we told all the other celestial spirits!" So even Aquarius, Loke and Aries knew? Lucy face palmed and got into her bed but she realised her bed was now freezing. Lucy sighed.

" I'm such a idiot!" Lucy shouted.

" We know!" The twins agreed, then quickly opened up their own portal as they saw their mistress's facial expression of anger.

* * *

The next day -

Lucy and Plue walked towards the guild hall, as a possessed Juvia walked out towards Lucy.

" LOVE RIVAL! JUVIA IS GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU! GRAY-SAMA WAS IN YOUR APARTMENT ACCORDING TO FLAME BRAIN!" Lucy was now going out of her mind, with anxiety and fear. Juvia was going to kill her and then she realised the camera that Plue was holding.

" Me and Gray were doing nothing! But I think you should look at these photos to see who the actual love rival is!" Lucy suggested as she grinned evilly. She was going to kill Natsu when she sees him, for unleashing Juvia.

Juvia snatched the camera that Plue was playing with, and as the water mage looked at the photographs, rain started to pour to the ground. Juvia was in floods of tears and then Lucy felt extremely mean. Juvia was extremely depressed as she thought that was the reason Gray ignored her advances, and then everything made sense.

" Juvia those pictures aren't real - they are Gemi and Mini pranking Natsu!" Lucy started to shake the water mage, who now waved a sigh of relief. " But these pictures can get rid of all your other love rivals!" Lucy exclaimed. " You should go show these to all the girls in the guild hall and pretend you are upset, that Natsu and Gray are together..." As the idea popped into Lucy's head it came straight out, she was now regretting saying it to Juvia, who shook her head.

" JUVIA WILL NEVER DO THAT TO HER PRECIOUS GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia roared and went back inside, Lucy hid the camera in her backpocket and made Plue go back to the spiritual world. She walked up to the bar where she saw Gray and Natsu fighting each other, and Gray looking at Natsu like 'DAFUQ' you talking about?

" DON'T TOUCH ME STRIPPER!" Natsu pushed Gray off him.

" Gladly flame-brain!" Gray went to speak to 'Mystogan' well Jellal as him and Crime Sorciere were at the guild, crime sorciere is now composed of Cobra, Ultear and Meredy as well but to the outside world they were in disguises and they were a secret part of Fairy Tail - they were Mystogan's team. Cobra and Jellal were the only one out of Crime Sorciere who were here as Ultear and Meredy were on a mission and they took Laki with them. Everyone in the guild knew the secret now and they were prepared to give a second chance to them four.

" Hello Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Cana and Levy!" Lucy said as she walked up towards the bar, she showed them five the pictures as they burst out laughing at the scene. Cana and Lisanna had tears in their eyes, Levy was absolutely in hysterics and Erza boomed out in laughter.

" Lucy this is to funny!" Lisanna was wiping her eyes as Juvia also took a seat, as Alzack, Bisca and Azuka walked into the guild with Wendy and Charle who wandered over to them.

" Whats so funny?" The white exceed asked then Lucy showed her the pictures.

" Is that he-cat squashed under Natsu?" Lucy looked again and realised that, Happy couldn't move then she was in tears again.

" Juvia wants love rival stop showing them pictures of Gray-sama!" Juvia wanted to defend Gray badly, but she was also starting to laugh. Which made the girls laugh harder...

" Ooh girls look the latest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly is here!" Evergreen and Kinana walked up to the bar, holding out the magazine as the girls started to gather around them both.

All the girls got a massive shock when the boys were on the cover even Romeo, disguised Cobra and 'Mystogan' was. Ever started at Elfman who was in the centre and was topless, Lisanna, Mira and Erza noticed this and burst into a fit of giggles but the truth was you could see that the guys were definitely fit.

They read and turned the page over where the first page had a free poster of Gray and Juvia made a quick grab for it, she looked very triumph but nobody cared as they read the article. They turned the page to see what Gray was talking about, it was revealed the guys view on finding a girlfriend and what they want in a girlfriend. Mira started reading it out.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**

**" You have been voted the hottest guild member for a few years running before we tell you your standing, are you looking for a girlfriend or are you happy being single?" **

**" I love the attention I can get from girls! I'm loving having one night stands and clingy girls hanging around me. I want to find someone cool and confident, so maybe I should start looking outside of the guild but there is girls I would still bang inside the guild. I think I would definitely go for a blonde! !" **

Lucy wanted to crawl away from Juvia at this moment as she was painfully silent. Mira looked up at Juvia and Juvia winced and asked Mira to carry onto the next person's view.

" Lucy can Juvia have some of those pictures?" Lucy's eyes were wide - Juvia called her by her first name. Thats how despaerate Juvia was?

* * *

**Mystogan**

**" You have a massive fan base and most of the female population have been writing in to see more of you! What are you looking for in a girlfriend?'**

**" I like cute girls who want to be taken care of! I definitely want to be someone's knight in shining armour! I totally would love to find a girl who needs protection, I don't really tend to date girls who don't need taken care of. " **

Erza looked over at Jellal and grabbed the article then looked at Jellal again. Erza was furious! Thats why Jellal didn't kiss her, he is a spineless man she thought! Reason was Jellal is weaker than her! Lucy and Wendy stepped back from the scarlet mage. Mira carried on...

* * *

**Bixlow **

**" Hey Bixlow whats up my man! You have been voted party animal of the year by us! Are you looking for a girlfriend or do you have one already?"**

**" I'm not really looking for a serious relationship at this time, I'm just enjoying hanging out with a few cute babes at the minute but yeah if the right girl came along, and she made obvious hints at liking me..." **

Lisanna looked really disappointed, and that shocked some of the girls. Bixlow and Lisanna did hang out a lot but they seemed really good friends because Lisanna was always helping him take care of his babies. And she also helped him and team thunder god decorate their pad with Elfman and Mira...

* * *

**Elfman Strauss**

**" Hello again Elfman, most of the female population were majorly impressed when we saw you take down Bacchus! That was awesome man, what are you looking for in a woman?"**

**"I want someone who take care of me and someone who doesn't mind me man! SOMEONE WHO'LL NOT HIT me MAN!' **

Well that was quite frank that he didn't want Evergreen and she tried to pretend she didn't care but it was was quite obvious she did. Mira quickly turned over to the next page... then she quickly threw the magazine away and Levy picked it up and carried on reading.

* * *

**Freed Justine**

**" Hey Freed, it's a pleasure to finally see you again. After interviewing you last time, most of our readers want to see your relationship status! According to them they think you are a charming man and they want to know what you look for in a girlfriend,"**

**"To be honest I think I would like a wife not a girlfriend, I definitely would love a serious relationship. Someone who'll be my friend to and someone who'll be my equal, and not terrify me!"** Levy read out.

" ANOTHER WEAK MAN!" Erza claimed who was getting more riled up by the second. Lucy was totally confused at that point. Was this interview made up of lies?

* * *

**Cobalt Erik** -_ ( Cobra's disguise name )_

**" Hello Cobalt, as Mystogan's right hand man and newest member of Fairy Tail, you must have a few girls after you or are you already in a relationship?" **

**" I definitely have a few girls in my eyes, that I would love to ask out on a date, before I joined Fairy Tail - a few girls definitely wanna piece of this..."** Kinana winced and then laughed.

" HE WISHED! They took a look at me and ran, this interview is just a full of lies," Kinana was in hysterics thinking back to when she Cubelios, and how scared girls would be of her.

" I bet they still liked the look of Cobra though," Cana retorted. You could almost cut the tension with a knife between Cana and Kinana in that moment, Levy noticed this and moved on not finishing Cobra's interview.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyer **

**" Hey Laxus - your the resident heartbreaker of Fairy Tail! Congratulations! Is there any way you can be tamed?"**

**" I'm the second best mage next to Gildarts! Woman want a piece of me everytime, I don't really stick around girls to long and I've broke hearts but yeah chicks dig me! And I love girls! So yeah I'm not looking for anything serious!" **

Cana laughed at the pigheaded quote, pfft - that wasn't what he was saying when I was hanging out with Bacchus, Cana thought but she didn't really care but she had an idea formulating in her mind as she drowned some more beer and Levy moved onto Gajeel.

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox **

**" Your cool, your badass, your confident - you are Gajeel Redfox and most of your female fans want you on a motorbike and there have been some requests that can't be read out, are you looking for a relationship and what kind of body do you like?**" Levy stopped reading right there, and Lucy banged her head on the table - she could see it now Gajeel probably said he wanted someone with big boobs. And she was proved right - DAMN GAJEEL! Most of the interview Lucy didn't want to repeat infront of Wendy... Lucy then saw Loke's interview and smiled.

* * *

**Loke Lion -**

**" Hey Loke we haven't seen you in forever! How is our resident playboy?"**

**" Playboy is off the market!' **

**" Most of your female fans will be disappointed! Who is the lucky girl - is it Miss Heartfelia?"**

**" No it's not Mistress Lucy! It's actually Aries, she is my best friend and we have been through a lot together, to be honest I think she is the only one for me," **

**" Isn't that quite ironic because in the real world wouldn't a lion be eating a sheep?"**

**" Who says I'm not eating Aries? If you get what I mean.."**

**" WOW!"** Lucy had nothing but to say but she was going to have serious talks with Loke later about Aries.

* * *

**Romeo Conbolt -**

**" Hey Romeo, your fourteen now and your starting to take your place in one of Fiore's most popular guilds, are the girls digging that?" **

**" Yeah! I've met so many nice girls such as Chelia Blendy she is awesome and so kind! I really like her! She is also really pretty,"**

What the girls didn't expect was to see Wendy to get upset. Another thing that Chelia has that I don't have, she has the bust and she has the boy... Charle then slapped her like she read her mind. Lucy then skipped past all the lesser known mages interviews, then skipped past Jet's, Droy's, Nab's, Alzack's, Warren's and Max's until she got to the one she was looking for.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel -**

**" What's up my man Natsu! How are you feeling before we reveal where you stand on the top hottest guys? And has a special girl came into your life?"**

**" The only girl for me is the one I'm sleeping with but I don't know if she likes me in that way and I'm the hottest!"**

**" WOW! She must be smoking... and do you think your guild can get any girl they want?"**

**" Yeah once I set her on fire and yeah I think they can!"**

" He's sleeping with someone?" Lisanna stated then looked at Lucy who shook her head. So Natsu wasn't a virgin? And he was going in her bed this whole time...

Lucy was actually gobsmacked. The only person she could see Natsu with was Lisanna and she liked Bixlow but who could it be? Last few weeks, it had just been her and him, and Happy on a mission. Apart from when Lucy made a quickstop to her parents grave. So he must have been with someone then. But he said to Gemi and Mini that he liked her? Lucy felt angry, but she wasn't sure why.

* * *

**STANDING - The Top Ten hottest male mages in Magnolia**

**10. Elfman**

**9. Bixlow**

**8. Gajeel Redfox**

**7. Freed Justine**

**6. Cobolt Erik**

**5. Loke**

**4. Mystogan**

**3. Laxus Dreyar**

**2. Gray Fullbuster**

**1. Natsu Dragneel**

**And hopefully in a few years Romeo will surpass them all :)**

**My name is Jason and I hope you like this interview!**

* * *

" Natsu beat Loke?" Mira spoke.

" Probably because he's in a serious relationship now," Cana replied. "Listen up girls and guys! I have an idea!" Cana drank more alcohol and then the guys finally stopped fighting with each other, Natsu sat next to Lucy.

" What's your idea Cana?" Gray asked.

" Is it true that all of you can get any girl you want? Natsu said it in the interview..." Cana asked.

" Aye sir!" Happy said.

" Wrong! He cat has being going after me all of this year... And not once have I even went on a date on him!" Charle responded.

" Well maybe not in Happy's case, but yeah I have confidence that all these guys could seduce all of you!" Laxus said as Charle covered Wendy's ears. Charle didn't like where this was heading...

" You wanna bet?" Cana stood up and walked towards Laxus with her hands on her hips. Lucy was not liking where this was heading...

" HAHA! One of these guys SEDUCE me?" Erza was laughing so much she choked on her strawberry cake.

Jellal laughed. " We'll see Scarlet..." Erza who stopped choking, then Jellal realised shit suddenly got serious.

" Is that a threat Fernandes?" Erza suddenly got closer to Jellal. The scarlet mage bringing out her sword...

" Wait! Cana you are not being serious are you?" Kinana asked and Lucy sweat dropped, when she realised that Cana was 100% being serious.

" A chance to get my ships together!" Mira clapped her hands together.

" No Mirajane! We are going to prove to the guys they can't get any girl they want!" Cana spoke. " So basically if one girl is seduced or agrees to be your girlfriend, that girl will be punished by doing a humiliating dare that is set by who ever seduced her and if the boys don't do it within the month they have to strip naked for Sorcerer's Weekly," Cana drank some beer. " Overall if more boys seduce the girls, they get a year calendar of us in outfits they want us in or if more girls stay away the boys have to be their personal slaves for a whole year!"

" Sounds fair enough!" Everyone agreed.

" Even me do a dare?" Wendy asked frightened out of her wits.

" No Wendy! YOU ARE TO YOUNG!" Charle was going out of her mind now.

" Wait I wanted to ask Wendy to be my girlfriend," Romeo said. " But I'm not stripping! I'm not Gray!"

" Really?" Wendy smiled.

" WENDY! He is just playing you," Charle said and she smacked Romeo as Cana face palmed and Kinana & Mira put an arm around Wendy as Laxus and Natsu gave Romeo a high five.

" Oh..." Wendy tried to hide the fact she wanted to cry.

" No Wendy and Romeo can be part of the bet as well, but whoever loses between them has to do the chores for the guild!" Cana stated.

" Don't you think this is going to end in tears?" Lucy questioned. " Because it'll be obvious that the person who is trying to seduce the girl or ask to be their girlfriend doesn't really love them..."

" Thats what going to make it more interesting!" Laxus and Cana said at the same time.

" What about Juvia? ALL IT WILL TAKE IS GRAY TO FREAKIN SMILE AT HER AND SAY HE LOVES HER AND BAM!" Lucy shook her head as Gray laughed at how easy this was going to be.

" Juvia will resist Gray-sama's charms to prove that he can't get Juvia! After all Juvia is angry about all the love rivals! Juvia will not touch Gray-sama!" The whole guild looked at Juvia and she looked really determined, and Gray somehow felt oddly turned on...

" Well Juvia I'll gladly make you beg to be my girlfriend!" Gray smiled at Juvia. On the inside Juvia knew this was going to be tough, but she suddenly had an idea, she wipped out her aye phone and she dialled a few numbers.

" Oh Lyon-sama! Juvia would love to go on a date with you, would you pick me up around 7? You don't need to book a hotel!" Lucy and Mira were dead, as Cana give Juvia a pat on the back. Gray felt very odd, like he almost felt jealous.

" The girls will show resistance to your charms!" Erza said as she marched towards Gray, Natsu and Jellal.

" I want no dirty tricks or fowl play!" Gajeel stated.

Levy asked. " And what happens when a girl seduces the boy or a girl askes the boy to be their girlfriend?"

" I think the same punishment still applies, so both have to strip if no one does the seducing," Cana said.

" Wait wouldn't that be confusing incase both got confused who did the seducing or both asked each to be their partner?" Freed and Mira asked.

" Yeah it would be, second thought just keep it to the original plan," Cana said.

" Wait isn't Lucy my girlfriend she is a girl and she is my friend," Natsu spoke as the whole guild face palmed and Laxus got angry.

" YOU DENSE IDIOT!" Laxus tried punch him but he avoided it.

" No Natsu, a girlfriend is someone you love and someone you would marry in the future and have kids with," Lucy replied.

" But Lucy you said you loved me when you were sleep talking!" Lucy's face went Natsu's favourite colour. That one damn time... The girls stared at her.

" I love you like I love the guild!" Not even Natsu was buying it.

" Well I'm going to make Lucy my girlfriend easily," Natsu said.

" In your dreams..." Lucy responded.

" LOVE RIVAL I mean Lucy! Do not fall for Natsu's CHARMS!" Juvia was relieved that Lucy was no longer her love rival...

" I know Juvia," Lucy handed Juvia the camera as Juvia respectfully nodded at Lucy, Juvia knew that Gray would make her jealous, so she had to distribute these pictures.

" This is going to be so interesting to watch!" Master Markarov stood in his usual place and gave all the guild members a fright.

" MASTER!" Mira glared at him, soon the guild members were going back to business and Natsu, Lucy and Happy were picking out their next mission.

When they finally picked one, Natsu leaned next to Lucy...

" Lucy it's on!" He put his hand on her hand.

" Natsu, oh its on!" Lucy is going to make sure that Natsu was the one humiliated not her...

* * *

Hehe what do you think :3

This is my first fanfic please be nice and review :D

Pairings are fairly obvious but it doesn't mean that the boys are going are to stick to one girl xD Who do you think is gonna win? The boys or the girls!


	2. Jellal brings out the cake!

Chapter dedicated to xelectralove, 132shadowangel and ashleyg4849 - thanks for being my first reviewers :D

Chapter 2 - Jellal brings out the cake

It had been three days since the dare was set and things were starting to get hostile for the guild. The boys and the girls basically split up into two camps and relationships basically had started to suffer. Juvia wasn't getting used to the fact that she couldn't even look at Gray, Cana lost one of her drinking buddies, Evergreen was basically living at Lisanna's and Mira's house while Elfman was always over at Bixlow's and Freed's pad, Romeo and Wendy weren't talking to each other and Natsu wasn't even allowed to set foot in Lucy's home. The boys and girls didn't really want to admit it but they wanted to stop the bet and just go back to being just friends. Especially Lucy... But it already felt to late to turn back. Juvia was basically pretending that she really liked Lyon, and when he had to go back to Lamia Scale - she was over the moon.

Jellal on the other hand, was planning something for Erza. He definitely wanted Erza to say that she liked him as he still felt embarrassed about the finace lie. So this is how Jellal found himself in Gray's kitchen with him and Natsu of all baking a strawberry cheesecake. They were waiting for Freed Justine, who was actually a pretty good chef.

" I can't believe I got roped into baking for a girl," Natsu spoke as Jellal agreed with him. " Not any girl though it's ERZA!"

" Well you can always leave this kitchen pinky!" Gray said unlike Natsu's, Gray's house was always in pristine condition, it had a very minimalist and cold design, Jellal noticed.

" Shut it ice boy!" Natsu punched the work top.

" Gray your clothes!" Freed walked through the door, and covered his eyes while Gray was just in his briefs. Jellal face palmed, he was never going to get this cake done with those two idiots about.

" Can we please try and get along?" Jellal asked nicely, with a look that that Erza taught him and Natsu & Gray basically hid as they felt deja vu from when they ruined Erza's last homemade Strawberry Cheesecake.

" Ok did you get the ingredients I asked of you?" The rune mage asked.

" Yes! They are all here..." Jellal started pointing to all the ingredients.

As the four mages started baking, Jellal was basically thinking about how he was going to present the cake to Erza. Natsu was thinking about his bet with Lucy, he really did want to be her 'boyfriend' but he felt something deep when he was with Lucy. And not being at her house was killing him. Truth be told - her scent calmed him down, and in her bed he could easily sleep beside her forever. He didn't understand what these feelings were but according to Lisanna and Mirajane he was experiencing love but Natsu was also pretty sure that his Dragon Slayer senses had something to do with this, as around Lucy all he wanted to do was protect her. Because of her, he wanted to be the most powerful dragon slayer, so he can protect her from all the harm that she has came to. He protected her from Phantom, he protected her from Oracion Seis and most importantly he protected her from herself, all the times where she felt alone he was always there. The only time he failed her when was from Minerva and that idiotic Sabretooth guild, he will never forgive them.

Freed was thinking about Mirajane as he was he was making the strawberry cheesecake mixture. They hardly spent time together any more, during the games they had been so far away from each other. But how could a beauty like Mirajane ever love someone like him? She deserved someone like Laxus - a leader, someone worth following actually she deserved someone more powerful than Laxus. Freed would never forget the way how she proved Laxus was actually wrong, every time someone said that Laxus was wrong - Freed would do either do one or two things he would tune out or he would argue but he could never forget the way Mira smiled and said how they were still friends and Laxus was wrong for attacking the guild. In that moment Freed wanted to be more than friends with Mira. Because he always watched her and she was always a little bit sad after which ever couple she wanted to get together, got together. Freed guessed that Mirajane want to have somebody to share that with and she hid behind her cupid mask, because she was lonely.

Gray was jealous of Lyon, the impossible happened. Juvia went on a total of five dates over three dates with Lyon and he stayed in her apartment, according to Erza. Juvia was supposed to be his stalker, now why did the roles feel ever so switched? Gray felt tearing his hair out he was so fucking annoyed, angry and irritated. The more he thought about it, the more angrier he came. Had the impossible happened? Was Juvia playing hard to get? That was it! Gray wanted the clingy fan girl back and he was going to make it so hard for Juvia not to ignore him. The impossible happened when Juvia played hard to get, Gray Fullbuster realised he loved her.

" Right put the layers of the cheesecake into the oven for thirty minutes then put this it in for two hours," Freed instructed Jellal, Natsu and Gray as they nodded at the older mage.

" So what's your plan with Mirajane?" Gray asked.

" I have no idea what you are talking about?" Freed turned around to face Jellal.

" To late you have went as pink as Natsu's hair!" Jellal laughed at Freed's reaction.

" To be honest I have no idea!" Freed gave in and admitted that he liked the guild's Cupid.

* * *

Erza knew that Jellal was planning something, it was almost a sixth sense. The requip mage decided to go back to Fairy Hills as she saw Natsu, Gray and Jellal leave together. She couldn't trust them three together... She decided to bring Juvia and Lucy with her so they could hide away but it turned out both of them already planned a shopping trip with Mirajane, Levy, Evergreen, Kinana, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle and Cana who figured out the same thing when they saw the trio leave.

So Erza found herself in heaven, trying on clothes in Heart Kreuz with her best friends, Lucy was crying that she couldn't afford anything for the month so Erza decided to treat her close friend to a dress but Lucy couldn't take it. Erza bought her friend the dress anyway, the look on Lucy's face gave Erza immense pleasure. The girls then went to Fairy Hill's as Cana wanted to make them all alcoholic smoothies.

" Nothing for Wendy!" Charle warned Cana.

" Nonsense I've been drunk since I was thirteen! Wendy can have a little bit alcohol, only a tiny bit..." Charle glared at Cana, and Cana knew no meant no while Wendy secretly wanted to have a little bit more ever since they were at that hotel. Wendy would never forget how Charle got so drunk, she made Happy her horse or a.k.a her little bitch. Wendy then felt bad for calling her friend a bad word. But she wasn't the only one thinking that.

" Hang on! Apparently when we were supposed to be training you and Wendy got drunk also you treat Happy like your own bitch making him be various animals and then slapping him when he refused, Mavis told me!" Cana grinned.

" That was between me and he cat! Fine Wendy can have a little amount of alcohol! Besides if we get drunk, we'll be more easier to take advantage of remember how Lucy pretended to be a cat then and asked Natsu to carry her to the toilet," Charle knew she was right, as Lucy went the colour of the dragon's slayer hair as Levy burst out laughing.

" Oh dear Mavis! If Erza got drunk we would have the best protection, Jet and Droy still have scars but yes Lucy has to stay sober because her feelings about Natsu are very open and the omelette incident!" Levy was dying, as Lucy wanted to hit her friend.

They walked back to Fairy Hills in happiness, and they spent the afternoon lazing around in the sun. Lucy and Kinana realised how much time she hadn't actually spent just with the girls and it relaxed them both. Kinana couldn't stop thinking about Cobra though and how pretty much he was always in her thoughts. He could read hers but she pretty much had to guess what he was thinking, as she watched Juvia, she wished she could be so open as her with her feelings and she slightly felt jealous of the water mage.

" What's wrong Kinana?" Evergreen asked, Kinana was slightly surprised that it was Evergreen to ask her about her worries.

" I just kind of miss talking to Cobra and I'm slightly jealous of Juvia," Kinana sighed.

" Wait what! Juvia heard jealously are you jealous that Juvia is dating Lyon-sama?" Juvia spoke, obviously flustered.

" No not that! I'm just jealous that you can't hide your feelings around Gray!" Kinana waved her arms.

" But you can't hide your feelings around Cobra... he reads minds and yeah I miss talking to Bixlow, Laxus, Freed and that loath Elfman!" Evergreen was confused at Kinana's jealously.

" Yeah but Juvia wants to share everything with Gray, I don't want to do that, I don't want him to know that I'm jealous at the thought of the other girls coming near him, Juvia doesn't hide that jealously," Evergreen understood while Juvia couldn't.

" But don't you want to date him? If he knows you want to be with him so much, Juvia thinks'll he would very much want to date you," Juvia put an arm around Kinana.

" It's just I was his snake for all of his life, he sees me as his companion, as his friend, as his nakama, when we were at the town of heaven, I helped him through the tough times. I don't want to ruin our friendship incase I end up hurting in the end, so it is best if I stay away from Erik through out the dare," Kinana finally said as Evergreen wondered how she would stay away from Elfman.

* * *

They swam throughout the afternoon and drank smoothies, as Jellal finally got the courage to complete the next stage of his strawberry cheesecake plan. But it could either go one of two ways one way would be that he would end up as a very happy man or the second and most possible way that he would end up with a broken rib or two. Maybe just maybe he would end up humiliated, the third and final way his plan could end up.

You see ... Jellal was naked in Erza's room wearing nothing but a bow tie and a strawberry cheesecake covering his private parts. When he finally gathered the courage to tell Gray what he was going to do with the cheesecake, Gray burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter, he nearly cried and then patted him on the back and wished him luck while Jellal prayed he wouldn't tell Meredy and Ultear. If they both knew, he would never hear the end of it.

Oh Mavis! Jellal just realised what he was doing in Erza's room, he was N-A-K-E-D in Erza's room, ERZA - the S Class monster, who even Natsu and Laxus cower in fear of. Wait was this even Erza's room? If this was the jellalnette's room a.k.a Wendy's or Levy's they would be blinded and literally never look at him the same way again, not to mention what would happen if Gajeel and Natsu found out. Wait! There is armour all over the room so it Erza's. It's ok, Jellal calmed down.

I'm taking this for the males of Fairy Tail, Jellal thought as he waited for Erza to come into her room.

Erza was now really hungry, cold and very tired. As she wandered back to her room, she just wanted a shower and to have some of her cheesecake then go to bed. Then she realised she had no strawberry cheesecake left, she would have to settle for a slice of chocolate cake, Erza was a little bit deflated now but as she got to her room, the thought of her in her bathtub was calming her down.

She opened up her door and Erza did a double-take, she saw the most sexiest thing in her life. Sexier than 'Levy McGarden books', Jellal in a bow tie and a delicious strawberry cheesecake. Every fibre in her being was telling her to succumb to Jellal but she knew she must resist. She is the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail! If she fell down there was no hope for the rest of them, Jellal hadn't seen her yet, so she paced. What ever the cost Erza was going to keep that scrumptious strawberry cheesecake safe, Erza felt weak at the knees though - this was going to be so hard.

" Oh my god! I'm actually petrified!" Erza was shaking, she didn't want to open that door. Juvia, Levy and Lucy were along the corridor where they saw Erza literally shaking and spazzing out. They ran over to her, where Erza knocked them both into Levy's room.

" What's going on Erza-chan?" Levy asked, frightened for her friend.

" You are scaring me Erza! What's happened?" Lucy looked up at her friend.

" Jellal is in my room nak-ed, with a bow tie and a straw-," Erza was stuttering, and she continued " a strawberry cheesecake! He is in my room with a bow tie and strawberry cheesecake, it's the sexiest thing I've seen in my life better visual than your books Levy!" Lucy was dead again, as Juvia was about run out of Levy's room to see if there was a naked Gray. Levy held her back, reading her thoughts if there was a naked Gray in Juvia's room, Juvia would die. In fact it's a miracle that Erza hasn't passed out. But to see Erza flustered and stuttering was a miracle in itself. Lucy suddenly shot up.

" I'll tell you what to do Erza! Play along with him, then get him to put the cheesecake down and just basically requip into your armour and kill him! That's what you have to do in this situation!" Lucy stated.

Erza found herself nodding." I'M ERZA SCARLET! I'M TITANIA THE QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES! I DON'T BOW TO MEN!" *Flips Levy's table of books* Levy was slightly angry at the books on the floor but Juvia and Lucy cheered quietly.

" Wait I have an idea!" Levy stood up and went open to one of her cupboards, where she had a bottle of wine.

" Remember when I said a drunk Erza was the best protection?" The bookworm's eyes gleamed as Erza snatched the bottle off her and knocked it back. She felt confident now and she was going to knock Jellal out senseless - literally!

Erza was going to have some fun though as she strutted through the door, she realised this was going to be extremely funny after all she was soaked and only in a bikini. She sauntered towards the bed and Jellal, who was waring his famous predatory smile. Mother Mavis, give me a strength, Erza thought... Get the strawberry cheesecake and nothing else.

" Hello there Scarlet," OF COURSE Erza had to be in a bikni, Jellal thought... These moments in Fairy Tail had to be full on OTT! Jellal winked at Erza and she climbed on top of the bed.

On the other side of the door, Lucy was going out of her mind. If that had happened to her and Natsu was holding a chocolate cake... Dear Mavis! She'd probably flip out. Using a Strawberry Cheesecake though, Lucy had to give Jellal props for that. The room was painfully quiet as Lucy, Levy and Juvia listened in. Wendy came along towards them.

" Why you outside Erza's door?" Wendy asked.

" Wendy-chan Erza might not realise it but she needs your help! You must go in that room and stop the evil that is about to happen," Levy clamied as Juvia was trying to grab a hold of Wendy, Lucy and Levy pushed her in. Little did little Wendy know she was about to be blinded.

" When Jellal sees his precious Jellalnette, he'll never forgive himself after all Wendy does look like the child of Jellal and Erza!" Levy stated, then Lucy and Juvia realised the game Levy was playing. The bookworm was so damn smart!

When Wendy entered the room, she felt something weird in the air! Maybe Levy-chan was right, something bad is going to happen to Erza-chan! With that thought in mind Wendy ran through the armour.

" LEAVE ERZA-CHAN ALONE WHOEVER YOU ARE! I'MMA DRAGON SLAYER!" Wendy shouted meekly as she went through to Erza's bedroom, where she was supposed to see something that she was never supposed to have seen. Erza was killing a naked Jellal and a cheesecake on Erza's bedside cabinet! Wendy wasn't totally innocent she knew what Jellal intended to happen. He was trying to seduce Erza-chan! Wendy decided to deal with this how she dealt with the Jigglebutt Gang, she was going to be Jellalnette like he had affectionately christened her, but it made her feel guilty as he had the same face Mystogan but she had to do it for Erza-chan's sake. As Wendy opened her eyes, Jellal was now covered in Erza's blanket.

Jellal realised how alike Erza and Wendy did look in that moment - heck she could be their child! Jellal felt awful in that moment for his mini Jellalnette, she must have thought her Erza-chan was in trouble.

" Jellalnette is extremely disappointed in you Jellal! She thought you were her big brother then you disrepect Erza-chan!" Wendy broke out into massive sobs, Erza realised what game Wendy was playing. " Jellalnette will never forget this... You should only do that to Erza-chan when you tell her you love her! Not because of some silly dare... JELLAL WHAT IF SOME PERVERT WAS IN JELLALNETTE'S ROOM ON HER BED LIKE THAT!" Wendy sobbed as Jellal starting sobbing to.

" I'm sorry Jellalnette! I'll never do that to Erza-chan again!" Wendy huffed and turned around and grinned at Erza, Erza was going to take this kid on and make her prodigy.

Outside the door Levy, Lucy and Juvia gave each other high fives! They heard everything...

* * *

1 to the girls. 0 to the boys xD

Hehe Poor Jellal :) But doesn't anyone else think that Wendy looks like Jellal and Erza's kid? o.O Mashima isn't telling us something... Dedicated to the awesome reviewers so far! I really hoped you found this funny and sorry its not spelt-check, I just wanted to give you two chapters not one.

P.S Who is your favourite Fairy Tail character reviewers? So I dedicate chapters to you and your favourite character will have a story :) My favourite character is actually Happy cos he is a little troll and does anyone else miss Charle calling Happy 'he-cat?' xD But seriously I love Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, Mira, Freed and Erza :D I actually love them all I don't hate anyone in Fairy Tail :D


	3. How to train a Dragon

Thanks for your reviews! :D This is dedicated to xelectralove and her favourite character Lucy! 3 Warning Nalu upahead ;)

Chapter 3 - How To Train Your Dragon

'Mystogan' was now totally infamous throughout the whole guild with Erza and The Cheesecake. What totally surprised Laxus is that he had no broken bones.

So Laxus and some other guys assumed that the scarlet mage was going soft! Jellal knew that the other mages were going to hit on Erza because of his lack of injuries, so he had to quickly think of another plan and he was going to seek counsel with Jellalnette. He was going to throw away the bet if it came to that... Jellal was extremely possessive over Erza and he didn't like the thought of any other guy hitting on her because of this damn bet. What made things worse was that Ultear and Meredy knew because Gray told them!

Cana was extremely bored, the liquor was almost dried up, and she was on her last can of beer and Laxus was plotting something with Freed and Bixlow. She decided to call over Evergreen, who was looking left out. Evergreen was pissed as she she felt excluded, this bet was getting in the way of the Thunder God Tribe and she didn't like it one bit.

" What are they talking about?" Cana slurred.

" Laxus' next victims - Lucy, Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane but Bixlow and Freed want Laxus to leave the takeover siblings alone, so it looks Laxus is going to try seduce Lucy," Evergreen shook her head.

" So hmm Team Blonde meh I think if Lucy just inserts some pink into the team blonde situation she'll be fine ," Cana laughed as Evergreen looked over at Elfman, he was talking to Kinana and Cobra looked angry. Evergreen decided to go on a mission, she was starting to get really irritated.

" Hey Kinana and Lisanna do you want to go a mission together?" Ever asked the two mages.

" Yeah sure I'd love to go on a mission with you Ever!" Lisanna smiled.

" Sorry I have bar work," Kinana shouted as Evergreen and Lisanna went to the request board.

Lucy was sitting next to Natsu at the bar as Laxus came strolling over towards them and Mira. Mirajane was starting to get very angry with Laxus, as she had heard from Evergreen that he was going to try and kiss all the female guild members. She didn't understand his need for it, how did someone like Freed worship this guy? As Mirajane walked away to serve Evergreen and Lisanna who were looking over guild requests, something strange happened - a rune trap. Mirajane looked over at a frightened Freed. Then Mirajane heard a booming voice.

" Basically blondie you have to kiss me if you want to get out of here..." Freed felt awful at that point, as Laxus wasn't portraying himself in the best of lights. Cana groaned, how in hell did this guy claim that he fell for her? Sure looked like it, she thought. Cana decided she couldn't care less and decided to call Bacchus. The rest of the guild watched in anticipation to the scene that was unravelling.

" Basically Laxus's mouth has to be kissed in order of you to get out of the rune trap, even if Laxus decides against it after a while you will still have to kiss him!" Freed said as Mirajane slapped him HARD. Her demon soul was turning on, she wanted Natsu and Lucy to get together and this stupid BET was making all her ships SUFFER! Mirajane was fuming.

" Mira snap out of it!" Lisanna shook her sister.

" This is SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Lucy screeched.

" There is nothing sexual about it, unless you see it going that way!" Laxus moved closer to the celestial mage who gulped.

" I'm reporting you and Freed for rape as Mirajane as my witness," Lucy threatened while the girls nodded their heads and Laxus and Freed gulped.

" Why me?" Freed asked.

" Because you chose to hold Lucy there against her will in that trap!" Mirajane eye's flashed as the guild realised that their beloved motherly barmaid had vanished at this time. Freed shrunk back. " Laxus I think the perverted side is something you get from the master, it must run in the family..." Laxus went red.

" Wait I'M STUCK IN THIS TRAP WITH LAXUS AND LUCY," Natsu screamed. The whole guild laughed as they realised Natsu was actually stuck in the corner of the rune trap.

" YOU DENSE PINK HAIRED IDIOT!" Lucy screeched, venting her anger and bitterness towards the Dragon Slayer. The dragon slayer was furious, he didn't want to be brought into this! Lucy then had an idea she brought out her celestial keys.

" Gate of the twins! I summon Gemi and Mini!" Lucy said. Gemi and Mini waved as they came through their portal and the girls waved a sign of relief. Cana laughed at how Laxus' plan backfired. " I want you both to transform into anyone of your liking and kiss Laxus!" Lucy instructed, as the twins broke down in tears...

" MISTRESS PLEASE DON'T MAKE US DO THAT!" Gemi begged as they told Lucy that their power weakened, when they were forced to pretend that they were in love. Gemi and Mini broke down in tears as Laxus was starting to get angry. Why did he make that stupid deal with Freed? Lucy told them to go back and summoned Virgo - out came Loke of all people!

" Hey Lucy, Virgo's on her annual holiday! What do you need doing? I said to Virgo I'd cover for her since she covered for me when I was on my date with Aries," Lucy wanted to cry. " Will you kiss Laxus for me please Loke?"

" Um Lucy I don't want to test my sexuality, when I 100% know that I'm straight and I'm taken," Loke smiled then opened up his own portal. What happened to the fact that spirits were supposed to obey their master? Lucy couldn't summon any more celestial spirits after this and she started to cry.

" My first kiss is going to Laxus!" Lucy was in floods of tears as Mirajane knocked Freed out. Then Mira was crying to, her ship! She was going to KILL Laxus!

" Lucy you seriously haven't had your first kiss?" Natsu asked as the celestial mage nodded. She wasn't lying, she just genuinely didn't have her first kiss even on new years everyone just kissed her on the cheek.

" No I haven't - I may go on a lot of dates Natsu but the furthest they have ever got is kissing me on cheek, I just wanted to save my first kiss for someone special and when I was 100% sure... but I'll guess Laxus will have that joy..." Lucy said as she walking towards Laxus, who was already puckering up. Cana, Mira and Lisanna were going to kill the asshole! Natsu bursted into spontaneous flames and knocked Laxus flying into the rune wall. Before Lucy knew it she was having her first kiss with Natsu...

Lucy's eyes were wide as Loke reopened his portal.

" WHY MAVIS? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GET HER FIRST KISS!" Loke face palmed, as well with all the other male members of the guild while all the female's hearts were melting apart from Erza's.

" Natsu I'm going to SLAUGHTER you when you get out of there! This is your way of trying to get Lucy to be your girlfriend..." Natsu and Lucy couldn't hear her, they were still going at it. Loke was crying, Gray was crying and Laxus was crying. How? Why? All they could think that Natsu was a lucky bastard. As they both finally broke apart everyone cheered and Lucy was lost for words.

" That was so hot... Wait I didn't mean it like that!" Lucy stuttered and waved her arms. LUCY WAS BLUSHING, FLUSTERED AND STUTTERING? Erza and Cana knew in that moment Lucy's bet hanged in the balance. Mirajane, Juvia and Lisanna were happy! Mira because her favourite ship had a major moment, Juvia because she could now officially confirm that her best girlfriend was not a love rival and Lisanna because she loved seeing Natsu happy.

" Hold on a second!" Mirajane spoke silencing the whole guild as they looked at their beloved barmaid and the rune mage who was knocked out. " Lucy still has to kiss Laxus's mouth!"

" That's true SOMEBODY has to kiss Laxus's mouth," Natsu grinned.

Guild's thoughts in simple terms - O.o. The guild minds had exploded...

Laxus started shaking as Natsu started walking towards Laxus, Cana saw Juvia take out Lucy's camera and Freed was about to wake up. Mirajane then had an idea, the barmaid had her demon strength and she grabbed Freed with such a force that he was nearly sick as she pushed him onto the outskirts of the trap. Natsu was slowly walking towards Laxus, as Lucy's eyes were popping out of her head. Freed sweat dropped and started chewing his finger nails.

" LAXUS! I'm so sorry..." Freed was blubbing, he had let his leader down. Freed felt awful! He turned away, as Laxus was frightened out of his life.

The lightening dragon slayer liked to think he was tough, he was awesome and he was fearless. He felt neither of these three things in this moment of time, he felt like his reputation was going to be ruined and things didn't help that his right hand man was weeping in the corner. That's it Laxus was TOUGH, Laxus was AWESOME and Laxus was FEARLESS. Natsu Dragneel wasn't going to kiss Laxus Dreyar. LAXUS DREYAR was going to kiss NATSU DRAGNEEL. He ran towards Natsu, sweeping him up bridal style as he heard heads explode especially Cana's and gave the pink haired dragon slayer a massive SMOOCH on the lips.

" WHAT THE FUCCKKK? WHAT THE FUCCCK? GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD! I WAS GONNA PUNCH YOU ON THE LIPS, SO THAT MY FIST WAS KISSING YOU BASTARD LAXUS! FIRST GRAY AND NOW YOU! JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR IS PINK..." The whole guild stared at Natsu who was curled into a small ball. " I feel defiled..."

" What do you mean first Gray - flame brain?" Gray was getting wound up.

" YOU DENSE IDIOT!" Laxus banged the worked up dragon slayer on the head as he realised that his right hand man was sitting in the corner deflated and crying that he had failed his leader.

" Freed you haven't failed me yet - I'm still the tough, fearless and awesome mother fucking Laxus, you have never failed me once! I love you man!" Laxus picked up the rune mage and gave him a hug.

" I take it Natsu turned you gay or you've always had a crush on Freed.." Cana spoke.

" No I was always bisexual," Laxus winked and went up to the guild's resident drunk, " but what turns me on the most is when you actually did strip for me," Laxus grinned as the guild's eyes finally popped.

" What was that Dreyar?" The whole guild heard a voice of authority...

Gildarts had finally returned. Ultear, Meredy and Laki were standing behind him!

" You and me Dreyar tomorrow 5:00pm, by the river!"

Bixlow and Freed had started digging their leader's grave.

Cana Alberona couldn't wait!

* * *

The only good thing that came out of today was that Natsu was in Lucy's bed and she didn't mind at all. Infact she was lying next to him silently, it was a comfortable silence and Happy was with Charle & Wendy, so it was peaceful. Nobody knew that Natsu was at Lucy's house and they intended to keep it that way. Not one of them mentioned the kiss or the bet, but Lucy bandaged Natsu's head where Laxus had smacked it. She wanted to kiss him again.

Her first kiss went to the most perfect person and for a moment Lucy could swear that she saw a dragon in his eyes and that was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Lucy knew that eventually all dragons had to claim a mate and she was hoping that Natsu might claim her... She couldn't expect that though, she didn't want Natsu to suddenly transform into this sophisticated knight in shining armour and try attract her. She wanted Natsu to always be Natsu... The dense dragon slayer who sleeps in her bed, eats to much of her food and knows nothing about attracting a woman. She didn't want Natsu to be one of those educated, prim and proper high society fellows who she dated, that always kept a fair amount of courteous distance from her. She wanted Natsu to be close to her as possible.

And somehow she wished she could explain all of this to Natsu...

Natsu was now snoring away to himself and he was pulling the cute face that could melt any girl's heart and unlike the last time where where he was in the guild and he thought Lucy was Gray, he didn't punch out at her. Natsu looked so content and Lucy didn't know what it was, maybe it was some invisible puppet string but she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close to her, Natsu had put a arm around Lucy like he did everyday. She had never felt so safe and sound, to feel that arm again.

Lucy didn't know what made her cry so much, she was always cried when the guild was in trouble or when her friends were hurt or when she thought she let down the guild but she now felt a totally different type of tears and they were falling quick and fast. She thought of everyone who was taken away from her such as her Mother, Father, Michelle, Eclair and Momon. She then remembered her Mother reading fairy tales to her and it always ended with that the prince would say that they loved the Princess and then they kissed. Lucy's first kiss had went wrong and she loved it! She didn't have a prince who was going to become King. She had a dragon slayer who was going to become a Dragon!

Natsu felt water fall on top of him as he slowly started to wake up, Lucy was crying... LUCY WAS CRYING! His best friend was upset!

" Lucee you weirdo! What's wrong?" Natsu was confused one minute they were content and the next minute she was competing with Juvia to see who could create the fastest flood?

" My first kiss went wrong!" Natsu was incredibly hurt, he had kissed Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Cana and a few others when he was a kid and the game was catchy kissy but his kiss with Lucy was the best experience of his life and he had never felt so much like a dragon in that moment. " It wasn't you Natsu - you were great! I just imagined that the person would say he would love me, and it would be romantic and perfect... but the strange thing was I actually liked no LOVED kissing you..." As Natsu had started wincing at the words until he heard the last part that Lucy loved kissing him to.

" But it wasn't your perfect idea of a Fairy Tale Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

" No it's dysfunctional fairy tail, where I have a dragon instead of a Prince," Lucy smiled.

" But I'm not a dragon?" Natsu stated.

" No but I'm training you to be a dragon," Lucy sat up. " Natsu when we kissed I saw a dragon in your eyes and it was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!" Lucy couldn't stop smiling as Natsu wiped her eyes.

" So will you kiss me again?" Natsu moved closer to Lucy while she pushed him away.

" Nope!" Lucy mused as she watched Natsu jaw drop.

" Lucy we probably could get the damn dragon to reveal himself if we kiss again you weirdo!" Natsu sulked as Lucy tapped him on the nose.

" We still have a bet going on so no kissing until the end of the month! And plus you are the only one who can make the Dragon reveal himself idiot! We are going to train your powers and find the dragon in you," Lucy determinedly said.

" How are we going to do that?" Natsu asked. " And I guess I'm going to have try harder, to get Lucy to be my girlfriend.." Natsu muttered

" We are going to find the birthplace of the one-magic," Lucy spoke. Natsu was confused at that point.

" Lucy that's impossible you weirdo!" Natsu stated. " Isn't the one-magic supposed to be love?"

" Yeah we are going to find the place where love began and we are going to bring our nakama!" Lucy stated. " When we find the one-magic, we can also find where Igneel, Grandine and Metallicana are!"

" Where do you suppose we start?" Natsu felt strangely pessimistic.

" I suppose we start in Levy McGarden's library, the guilds archives and with my celestial key Crux! But for tonight I would actually like to go to sleep," Lucy said as she fell into Natsu's chest. Could it be possible? After all these years that he might be reunited with his Father again? Natsu knew his hope was wavering and the bet was the last thing on his mind, when he saw Lucy comfortably asleep in his arms but in that moment he knew that this time anything was possible.

He was going to become a dragon for Lucy and himself, he was going to protect her from now on. He was never going to leave her, as he looked at Michelle, he nodded.

" Michelle I'm never going to leave her alone," The doll did the strangest thing and nodded.

"Michelle? Imitchiya?" Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes as Natsu sweared he thought the doll nod, the next thing he knew was Michelle was standing before him. Michelle was human again!

" It's Imitatia you IDIOT and no please call me Michelle and don't wake Lucy up yet, I'm using the last of my magical energy to tell you something about the infinity clock, Lucy was a user of the infinity clock so she now has a massive amount of magical energy stored within her, she'll be able to easily find the one-magic herself but I'm afraid that Lucy could be killed in that process, as the Balam Alliance knows about the Key of the starry sky and the clock, I also know that Grimoire Heart is being led by Zeref and that Tautorous is being led by an even more frightening demon and there is even more frightening person in the background controlling the two remaining dark guilds. If you choose to go on this mission, you'll all be dragged away into a scarier place and Lucy will always be at risk, I just want you to clearly think about Lucy's safety if she chooses to go after the one-magic, as she'll find her Mother there but not how she remembers her... my time is running out and I can't explain to you what really happened to Layla Heartfelia but please talk to Crux, he'll be able to answer all of your questions, and also I'll disappear for twenty four hours tomorrow as I'm going to become human again, so I can help you but I have to sacrifice the truth about Layla Heartfelia to be able to do this, goodbye Natsu," Michelle bursted into stars and flowers.

* * *

ADMIT IT YOU ARE SHOCKED AND WANT TO READ ON :D

HAHA I bet you weren't expecting that killer epic size mystery were you :D Yes folks there is an actual plot! xD but don't worry folks ;) the bet is still going on and there'll be hilarious moments up a head! But no Gildarts, Laki, Ultear, Meredy and MICHELLE are on the scene :D And I think it's fair to say 1 for the boys cos Natsu kissed Lucy.

So currently 1-1!

Thanks for all of your support guys :) I'm actually really happy that I got seven reviews in two chapters, it is so nice that you like my work but I would also like constructive critique so I can improve my work. And I really hope that the characters aren't to OOC. Yes I know Laxus probably was but I want Freed to be appreciated :3 And deep down we all love that bromance between Freed and Laxus :3


	4. How not to train a Dragon - Gale

_Dedicated to packluv who wanted some Gale and anyone who loves Gajeel x Levy and Kinana x Cobra like I do :) Gale force winds up a head ;) but some Cobrana angst... What did I say? Yes I said it ANGST D: _

Chapter 3.2 - How To Train Your Dragon ( Or horsey...?)

( Levy's and Kinana's style)

When Gajeel returned from his three day mission with Lilly, they were surprised to find a drunk bookworm who wanted a horse...

Gajeel was not prepared for this at all, he had heard tales from Natsu and Mavis, that when the girls got drunk. Lucy wanted to be a cat, Juvia was especially needy and Levy was extremely loud, funny & happy then Gajeel recalled that bookworm and bunny girl made a vow never to get drunk again, unless they were with each other. But where was bunny girl, in fact where was even Salamander? Gajeel looked around the guild, as he was trying to hide from the shrimp. He was very much aware of the bet and he very much did want to seduce the shrimp but not like this. Then Gajeel slapped himself, where was he getting all these feelings from?

" What are you doing under there?" Cobra asked the iron dragon slayer, who was sitting underneath a table as he did not want to kiss Levy.

" You should know mind reader!" Gajeel retorted.

" That is the bit I don't understand - the girl you like wants to kiss you and you are hiding!" Cobra was confused at all the confusing thoughts that Gajeel was thinking.

" I don't want my first kiss with Levy with her being drunk so she doesn't remember," Gajeel spoke as the poison dragon slayer found this day to be hysterical. Cobra had enough for one day, the cheesecake story with Jellal and Erza, Natsu and Lucy kissing then Natsu and Laxus smooching. He couldn't take it any more, Cobra was in tears.

" What's so funny?" Gajeel knew it he shouldn't be having these feelings, they didn't go with somebody like him...

" It's not you but man you have missed a hilarious few days because of the bet, Jellal basically sacrificed his pride to try and get with Erza, he was naked in her bed with a cheesecake and then Erza & Wendy came in the room, then today Freed set up a rune trap for Laxus and Lucy where Natsu was trapped in the corner, so Lucy started crying about her first kiss when she went to kiss Laxus but Natsu knocked him out the way and he kissed her instead but they couldn't get out the trap that way so Natsu wanted to try and punch Laxus in the face but everyone thought Natsu was going to kiss Laxus! So Laxus ran up to Salamander and smooched him..." Cobra was in tears as Gajeel was in crying because of the funniness and upset because he missed it all - why did he miss moments like this? Cobra continued on. " As Laxus was pretending to be bisexual and teasing Cana about a time where she got so drunk she stripped for him, Gildarts was standing at the door and heard everything!" Gajeel was gone, he couldn't take anymore but he had to know if Laxus and Gildarts fought.

" And no they are fighting tomorrow, Meredy and Ultear are probably asleep by now at Fairy Hills if you want to know where they are and Cana brought out the alcohol, so everyone is drunk in here apart from me, Kinana and Mirajane."

" So wait Wendy has seen Jellal naked?" Gajeel asked the mind reader.

" Well yes," Cobra replied as he raised his eyebrows when Gajeel was going to plan bloody murder for his "younger sister."

" Jellal must pay, nobody does that to my little sister and gets away with it!" Gajeel banged his fists on the floor, as Cobra stared in amazement and decided it was best to go back to Kinana's house, as she was leaving now. Mirajane was coping fairly well with the drunk members of the guild. Even when Macao and Wanakabe became perverts, a drunk Freed became a possessive drunk and Mira was strangely affected by it. Cobra couldn't take anymore of these awkward thoughts! Especially Cana's about Cana...

* * *

" Wait Kinana! I'll walk you to the house," Cobra spoke, as he heard Kinana say in her mind 'hurry up!' Kinana had moved out of Fairy Hills as her and Cobra rented a house together, he got the larger room as he payed more for the house, with being in 'Mystogan's' team, master let them go on some S-Class missions apparently it was the least they could do for bringing down all the dark guilds over the se. Cobra realised in that moment, master did class them a part of Fairy Tail. Cobra wished he could actually wear the mark of Fairy Tail.

It had been an awkward few days between Kinana and Cobra at their house because of the bet and Cobra wasn't particularly interested in anyone so he was planning on just leaving it to the other guys to seduce the girls. But what Cobra didn't plan on happening was hearing thoughts from the lesser known mages such as Max Alors that they would ask Kinana to be their girlfriend and also Elfman thought that Kinana would fall for his manliness. Cobra wanted to punch all of them and tell them that Kinana was his - but he couldn't do that... Kinana/Cubelios was his best friend.

Kinana walked next to Cobra, she smiled at him but he kept a concentrated look on his face.

" Don't go away from me, it's to dark..." Cobra looked at Kinana, as she felt chills go down her spine, his eye was piercing into her. Before Kinana could respond, she heard a collection of slurred voices.

" Hello little girl, don't you think it's to dark for you to be wandering the streets like this - we'll take you back to our place and you can entertain us?" One of them grabbed onto her arm as Kinana was speechless, as Cobra winced at the thoughts he could hear and then his eyes were blazing.

" She isn't alone, she has me..." Cobra stood in front of Kinana defensively, pushing the guy off her as her stomach was doing summersaults, she was frightened out of her wits for Cobra. She read these sort of articles in the newspaper Fiore Times where there had been multiple kidnapping of women, in that last few months.

" What are you going to do about it - you really can't take on Tautorus foot soldiers! You are just a human," The dark guild mages laughed. " We are going to take your pretty little girlfriend away from you!" Tautorus boomed.

" Poison dragon scales attack!" Cobra roared. A million little scales went through all the foot soldiers, who didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

" So we have a poxy little fake dragon slayer here? Who uses poison magic? Hmm that sounds like one of the Oracion Seis members didn't it - Cobra wasn't it? You actually look quite similar to him apart from the fact that you hair is black and his hair was maroon, but you can't be Cobra as he has sound magic! So he would have figured out by now that we are all demons and the dragon slaying art can't affect us as we are immune to poison, I think it would be best just to hand over the girl... and we'll be going," The demons turned into their real forms as Kinana started to lose grip of reality.

One of the demons had the power to control the person's mind and create illusions, he started to manipulate Kinana's thoughts that she was on fire, that Cobra had burnt up in front of her and she started screaming out in pain. Kinana was in her own little bubble and Cobra couldn't get through, but he could hear her thoughts. She was going to die alone... She was never going to know who she actually was and why she was born a snake... The flames are going to consume her... There was to many flames and she was never going to make it out alive. Cobra will never love her as much as he loved Cubelios... Cobra roared and he unleashed his sound magic.

" SOUND WALL!" Cobra boomed as the area around the demons started to build up pressure, the main demon screamed out in pain as Cobra kept squashing them all until there was only dust. He collapsed on the ground as he broke into tears when he saw Kinana's body right beside him.

" Kinana wake up..." Cobra choked. " ...please don't leave me with nothing left to fight for..."

" Erik? You are okay!" Kinana spluttered and she hugged him as Cobra started to go mad! All she was bothered about that he was alright? He didn't deserve her friendship but there was no time to argue with her as she was in a serious amount of pain. He lifted her up from the gravel and carried her back to their house.

She was already fast asleep, when they had finally got home. Cobra was worried... Maybe she should move back to Fairy Hills. He didn't like the thought of her walking all the way from the guild to the other side of Magnolia. She would be safe there but when they were at this home, both of them could see the stars. Kinana loved the stars more than Cobra loved snakes, and Cobra knew that her favourite memory was of him promising to ride a shooting star, if they ever got separated again. So when Kinana asked Crime Sorciere to offer a spot to Cobra on their team, unknowingly the girl saved him again. Kinana/Cubelios had saved Cobra many times from himself and he had nothing that he could give to her other than friendship. And he knew his friend Jellal felt the exact same way about Scarlet...

So Cobra didn't understand why his friend was apart of the bet.

* * *

Gajeel was pretty sure that Jellal was hiding from him. He couldn't find him anywhere, it was getting pretty late so Lilly had went home. Gajeel then realised that Jellal had probably went back to where he was staying. Half of the guild left and it was nearly midnight but bookworm was still up, she was completely loopy now and Mira had finally stopped her alcohol intake. Cana was bitterly disappointed. But Gajeel was happy, there was so many times being called 'horsey' he could take. And being the awesome dragon slayer he was, his rep was dwindling by having a cutie following him around.

HOLD ON! Did he just think that the shrimp was a cutie? Oh crap! Gajeel sat down in the nearest bar stool and tried to think about it properly.

" Horsey! horsey! horsey!" Levy pulled at Gajeel's hair making him yelp in pain as the remaining guild members burst into drunken laughter as Mirajane gave Gajeel a sympathetic nod.

" Oww shrimp get the fuck off me!" Gajeel moaned.

" Be a good horsey Gajeel, you don't want Levy-chan to use her whip do you?" Gajeel did a double-take. Wait did she just say a WHIP? A FUCKING WHIP? How much had bookworm drank? She definitely was not in her normal sweet state of mind. The iron dragon slayer would have found this so funny, if Levy didn't look so deadly serious.

" You don't have a whip shrimp!" Gajeel smiled then wiped off his face, when he saw the solid script mage make a whip. He was done for. This was the end of Gajeel...

" I want to be carried home Gajeel!" Levy jumped onto his back and whipped him as Gajeel screamed like a girl. " Take me home now horsey!" Levy whipped him again as a drunk Gray spoke up.

" Gajeel has finally been whipped by his book-worm!" The whole guild was in tears, this was the end to the most seriously hilarious day in their lives. Gajeel felt like he was being whipped in more ways than one, when Levy struck him again to faster.

" I'm training my horsey to be good!" Levy giggled. Gajeel decided to try a different tactic.

" No Shrimp I'm a dragon!" Gajeel responded then Levy smirked and struck him down again faster when they went through the guild doors, as the guild boomed.

" Nope you are my horse," Levy beamed as Gajeel was getting close to wanting to break her neck but now he had much better plan in mind, Gajeel then felt something disgusting on his back. Aww HELL NO - Levy literally had just spewed shrimp all down his hair and she had passed out on his head.

Why Mavis Why? Gajeel felt disgusted, that he was being so chivalrous towards Levy, well Levy wanted a horse and somehow she got iron knight as well. Gajeel was going to throw Lilly into a wall if he dared laughed, when he stomped into his house Lilly took one look at him and Levy and bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

" Clean up book-worm will you Lilly? I need a shower!" Lilly grew into a bigger exceed.

" Umm Gajeel... she has sick all over her legs... we are going have to bathe her..." This was just perfect! Gajeel stomped upstairs and quickly washed the gunk out of his hair as he was revolted with himself. He had to bathe Levy? He had to see shrimp's body naked in the water... Oh sweet revenge. Gajeel teehee'd but then he tried to ignore his own perverse desires.

As the two males scrubbed Levy, they couldn't help but think at how extremely awkward this was and when Lilly saw the whip. He nearly had a heart attack...

" Gajeel what did you do to her?" Lilly exclaimed.

" WHAT DID I DO? You shouldn't have left me there bro! She thought I was a horsey so much that she brought out a whip! It was the most humiliating experience of my life," The two men then had a heart attack when they banged Levy's leg against the bath and it started bleeding...Lilly wrapped the bombed out Levy in a white fluffy dressing gown which Gajeel had brought back from a spa once, Gajeel then carried her to his bed.

" You are sleeping on the sofa tonight Gajeel!" Lilly stated as Gajeel shook his head, lying down next to bookworm as Lilly's eyes popped out of his head when Gajeel put the whip on the bedside cabinet, then he just went back to his own room. Lilly figured that this was Gajeel's way of trying to get revenge. Lilly decided it would be best to get up early and stay out of Levy's way tomorrow.

Gajeel stared at Levy. He didn't know what it was about her but she was just epic. She never really ceased to amaze him, even though she wasn't strong, she was smart, fearless and determined. He looked at her again as she starting muttering something over and over again.

" No you big boobed sluts! Gajeel is my BOYFRIEND," Lilly burst out laughing from his own room and came marching in with his tape recorder as Levy kept saying it while for once in his life - the iron dragon slayer was genuinely speechless.

" Gajeel are you alive?" Lilly shook his friend as Gajeel passed out from the excitement. Lilly laughed at his comrade. With this tape recording - Gajeel had somehow won the bet.

* * *

_The next day - _

When Lucy couldn't find her friend anywhere in the library, or in her apartment or with Jet and Droy or in the guild hall. She was starting to get pretty worried, and when Lilly was without Gajeel and came walking over towards her, Lucy was frightened out of her wits.

" Levy needs clothes, she was sick yesterday because she got drunk," Lucy calmed down as she went with Lilly to Fairy Hills.

Levy had never felt so sore...

Her head was banging and she felt like she had been thrown all over the place, as she turned over sleepily, she hit her head on something hard. It was a smiling Gajeel! Never had Levy McGarden been so frightened in all of her life!

" Morning Shrimp..." He was topless! And she was naked well under a dressing gown... HOLY MAVIS, she thought.

" This is not my room..." Levy was flabbergasted.

" Yeah this is my room!" Gajeel smirked as Levy desperately tried to remember what happened last night.

" What happened last night?" Levy really hoped they didn't...

" You wanted to ride," Gajeel had to bite his lip when he saw Levy's face drop.

" Wait what?" Levy stuttered.

" You wanted to ride me! I'm not lying," Gajeel was smirking as Levy had tears falling down her face when Gajeel played the tape recording. " It was so good though Shrimp - you even summoned a whip for you to use," Gajeel pointed at the whip and showed Levy the scars all over his back, as Levy was traumatised.

" So was it a good first time?" Gajeel asked as Levy rolled out the bed, their was blood on the sheets... ( from Levy's knee.)

" I hate you Redfox!" Levy was just angry now, she wanted to kill him.

" Don't worry Lilly has sent Bunny-girl for your clothes," Lucy knew!

" So I get to pick your dare since I've seduced you hmm I've got to think about that one! I know you'll become my personal servant and do any command I want for the next month! I want you to start off with telling your two stalkers about your amazing ride with the redfox!" Levy was now seriously distressed as Gajeel passed her a cup of tea and some toast to calm her down.

* * *

Gajeel you meanie xD Poor Levy ;-; well Levy technically did say that she wanted Gajeel to be her boyfriend so it counts! BOYS VICTIM LIST - 1

I just realised that I'm a shipping machine, writing this story ;-; and the cruel reality is that Kinana and Cobra will never be together and Cobra will probably never return. I cried at that. YES I ADMIT I CRIED WHEN KINANA AND COBRA WERE REUNITED and then I was having an emotional breakdown when Cobra realised friends were a good thing to have. I'm probably going down with Cobrana.

But Gale I'm pretty sure even Mashima is going to make it happen :3 I think they are more likely to happen than Gray and Juvia because Gray pretty much isn't that interested in Juvia which is a little bit sad. But recently though they have had moments in the manga :) Gajeel and Levy do definitely have the hots for each other though! Go ride your horsey Levy ;)

Thanks for the favourites, reviews and follows it really means a lot :D

- Frankie


	5. A Pirate's Life for Cana!

Chapter 4 - Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for Cana

So far it was just Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Lilly that knew about the incident last night. Gajeel felt kind of mean, to what he did to Levy and he was starting to get annoyed with himself. He was feeling really conflicted, he didn't like tricking the bookworm.

So Gajeel soon came clean to Levy, well he was forced to from Panther Lilly and Lucy, who was really pissed off with the Iron Dragon Slayer, when he came clean to Levy about how she was really just to drunk and was sick in his hair. The solid script mage had a massive blush and Gajeel admitted that he had to bathe her.

" Well I'm really sorry," Gajeel stated. " But I couldn't leave you covered in sick Shrimp and you had completely blacked out." Levy then noticed the pinkness on the Dragon Slayer's face.

" Well thanks for taking care of me though Gajeel, that was rather sweet of you, but let's just forget about it. So I expect my dare has been lifted?" Levy hoped to Mavis that it was!

" No your punishment has not been lifted book-worm, but rather changed after all I want to tell you something," Gajeel said.

" Well go on what is it?" Levy was a little bit frightened.

" I'd like you to be my girlfriend bookworm, I think I might be in love with you," Gajeel paused, she was probably going to turn him down. He was quite glad that the guild hall was quite empty apart from Salamander, Bunny-girl, his little sister and mini Salamander were over in one corner and the Exceeds were in the other. Kinana was on bar duty and she was talking to Cobra, it was only 8:00am in the morning.

Levy still felt like she was in a dream though and she couldn't believe that she actually did sleep-talk! Levy was annoyed with Lilly, how did he have that device anyway? But as Gajeel awkwardly sweat dropped, Levy grinned at him and hugged him. The Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't expecting that at all, he was now blushing furiously as he saw Bunny girl, Salamander, Cobra, his little sister, mini Salamander and Kinana grinning.

" Of course I'll be your girlfriend Gajeel," Levy laughed. " But you still need to set me up with a proper dare."

" Hmm..." Gajeel teeheed. " I want you to set up rune traps for Jet and Droy everyday, for a month!" Gajeel grinned as he was finally going to put Levy's two personal stalkers in their places and plus he now had the bookworm by his side and nothing and nobody was going to lay a hand on his shrimp!

" Smart move by not having Mirajane over here," Cobra remarked as Kinana banged him on the head, Cobra often got annoyed by Mira though as her thoughts consisted of shipping plans and of the rune mage and of helping everyone. It was very distracting when Cobra was drinking, he would suddenly get an image of Natsu and Lucy's child or Elfman and Evergreen's monster.

Lucy smiled at Gajeel and Levy but there was no way she was giving into the bet with Natsu. She wanted to make him stronger and there was no way getting him distracted now. As her and Natsu told Romeo and Wendy their plans for Igneel, the two thirteen years olds grinned and tried to think of ways which they could help.

Erza came into the guild looking for Jellal, she spent the whole day avoiding him and she had no idea where he could have gone to. She saw Lucy, Natsu, Romeo and Wendy in a corner and questioned them on whether they have seen Jellal or not, they nodded their heads.

" Jellal is with Ultear and Meredy," Cobra said as he pointed to the S-Class door. That was right! 'Mystogan' was in S-Class, so they could go on the S-Class quests as she went through the door. She got a massive shock, there was a meeting going on already where even Laki the wood mage was standing in.

" Hello Scarlet," Fernandes winked, so he must already be over his embarassment...

" Erza before we discuss something with you can you go get Cobra, Lucy and Natsu?" The master asked, as Erza obliged. The two dragon slayers and the celestial mage ran up the stairs to the S-Class room.

" Ok everyone is here apart from Fullbuster but I think he might as well be told later with Laxus, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel and the rest," The master started. " I want to talk to you all about the one-magic, it has come to my attention that the dark guilds are coming to Magnolia to pick out women, it's Tautorous the guild full of demons..." Markarov stopped as Cobra interrupted.

" It is definitely true as I defeated three of these demons yesterday while they tried to take Kinana," Gildarts and Markarov stared at Cobra as he explained the story. "... so I crushed them with my sound magic, poison doesn't work on them!"

" It's worse than I thought," Natsu muttered.

" What do you mean?" Lucy looked at her best friend.

" Well Michelle told me the same thing in a vision, that since Lucy wanted to find the one-magic with me, that the dark guilds will find out and take her away!" Did Natsu just say Michelle, Lucy thought? Natsu kept thinking about demons, Michelle's words and then Lucy when she was a falling star. Natsu bursted into flames at that moment. " NO ONE IS TAKING LUCY AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu's eyes were gold as the flames started to die down, he started spinning like he could see stars and he was pretty sure that he could see Igneel for a moment...

" Natsu!" Lucy, Erza and Jellal caught him as fell onto the floor. They started to notice strange language on Natsu's arms, as they heard an all to familiar scream from downstairs.

" AHHH! Kinana! What are you doing?" Romeo shouted as Kinana started writing language on the wall, that he recognised from the Infinity Clock. Kinana then touched the language, which made a map. She suddenly passed out after that, as Levy tried to encode the map. Cobra and Erza ran over to the former snake, she was out for the count. Cobra noticed a tattoo where her guildmark was, it was a golden key which was covered in stars and a snake was wrapped around it. As Gildarts and Lucy came over to Kinana. She started to cry at the tattoo.

" Oh no... this can't be right!" Lucy sprinted upstairs and she checked Natsu's guild mark, it had scarred around the edges. This was a fairy tale which her Mother read out to her where tattoo's would be inflicted on the guild members who were in good, and they would be turned into stars, angels or even Gods. The guild marks would light up gold, and one would receive a mysterious gold key on their guild mark, which would mean she was the acting barrier to the demons who would try and take their godly magic but there was a curse to fully obtain this godly magic, Lucy remembered they would have to their time on Earthland. Lucy distinctively remembered that Fairy Tale as it was her favourite, as the Wizard Prince in that story died with the Princess and they became angels, she thought.

Erza was the next one to fall victim this golden mark, she started breathing heavily and she fell straight on top of Jellal, her once blue guild mark was now gleaming gold. It was covered in the same scar that was identical to the one that Jellal had on his face and scarlet roses were now surrounding it. Soon Lucy, Gildarts, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel and other mages who weren't even in the guild hall mark started to go gold and everyone in Fairy Tail had passed out. Jellal, Ultear, Cobra and Meredy looked at each other in amazement as their gold started to shine through and their guild mark started to shape shift into one of Fairy Tail's. This made no sense...

" So it is finally happening again Mavis..." Layla Heartfelia spoke to her former master.

" Yes it is Layla but I really hope that the third will be stronger than us and finally get rid of the devil himself - Father," Mavis replied to her best friend.

" I'm ready to go walk along Earthland for a while and protect Lucy-nee," Michelle spoke to the two woman as they nodded.

As all the Fairy Tail mages started to wake up, they all straight away noticed their gold marks and went straight over to the guild. Lucy went outside with Natsu and Happy as they went straight back to her house.

" I don't understand how we have these marks," Jellal looked at Cobra as he shook his head. Laki, Meredy and Ultear started to explain the mission that they have went on.

" I do when we wanted to find out more about the dark guild and the kidnapping of women, we heard something about the mark of heaven where people could get a mark to bring people back to life out of love, but it is a bit like equivalent exchange if they do bring someone back they have to die, even having this damned mark will reduce our life span or give us a curse such as that we could lose an arm or a leg or we be cursed with bad luck or we would bring misery to others. We have gotten these marks as we now share some of the same ideals of Fairy Tail," Ultear explained.

" You could even go as far to say that you are an extension of Fairy Tail," The wood mage added. " We are living in uncertain times as more women fall to rebuild something to the tower of heaven, love is dying out..." Laki thought miserably.

" On the mission we went on - everything was so wrong Jellal, men were being stripped of their pride as they couldn't protect their wives, daughters and sisters. And then the remaining women couldn't protect the men from the madness," Meredy had tears in her eyes as Ultear put an arm around her.

" What are these damn dark guilds up to?" Gildarts banged his fist as Juvia, Gray Cana, The Takeover Siblings and The Thunder God tribe walked through wanting an explanation to why their guild marks was glowing gold. Wendy and Romeo picked up the map to show Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

Lucy couldn't find her Fairy Tale book anywhere, she looked all over the place for the leather journal which her Mother had given to her, and when she looked on her desk - Michelle was gone.

" NATSU! Michelle is gone!" Lucy screamed, her little sister was gone... Her sister was gone...

" I'm right here Lucy, are you looking for this?" Michelle spoke as Lucy ran up to her sister and held her close.

" Lucy what is it?" Natsu spoke coming into the study. " Michelle!" He pounced on them both, as they heard two more people run through the door - Romeo and Wendy.

" Where is Charle?" Happy asked.

" At the guild still everyone is freaking out over the gold guild mark, even little Asuka's mark is glowing gold!" Wendy said.

"Okay I have the fairy tale right here that describes the situation very much - The Golden Marks"

* * *

_Long ago in a time when the stars ruled the world and dragons were not their faithful servants, was a Dark Wizard Prince who was very jealous of the lack of free will he had about choosing his love. You see for many years Prince Zeref, had lead a lonely life in which he didn't have many friends. He grew angry at this and decided to abandon the castle, to become an immortal dark wizard a task which he ultimately succeeded with the help of a dark force, referring to himself simply as 'Father,' Zeref was allowed to walk free on the Earth while Father could not. _

_Father's will was installed in Zeref, but Prince Zeref was now not completely sure as on his travels through out the dark lonely years he met another Princess called Mavis, she was like him stuck in a castle and wanted the chance to make friends. Mavis ultimately succeeded in her challenge and created the guild called 'Fairy Tail,' where she had various friends and slowly the darkness in Zeref started to melt away, until Father intervened. _

_At the time, the King of Dragons Igneel and his wife Grandine were cursed unable to bear children. Until a celestial mage gave them a prophecy that they would find humans descendants of a gold mark, that would ultimately become the Kings and Queens. Metallicana the Iron Dragon and his mate Hesper the Evening Star dragon slayer, made a pact with Mavis that her guild would bear the golden light which could create a golden mark. This golden mark was claimed the mark of heaven, where eventually the mages could basically structure a new Earthland of peace but once Zeref joined the guild, something had went wrong and the golden light mixed with Father's will to create numerous travesties that were ultimately pinned on Zeref._

_The golden light and the Father's will eventually balanced out each other thanks to Mavis helping Zeref, she balanced them out by making a simple spell called 'Fairy Law,' where both Father's will and the golden light could be used together to vanquish the guild's enemies. The creation of the spell killed off Mavis' s human form while the Prince's soul was taken away and he couldn't remember the light. And he only knew that he had to stay near Mavis's grave._

_The rest of the golden light was made into what was known as the 'Lumen Historie,' while the rest of the guild members died apart from one called Purehito. He also vowed to become immortal. Purehito lost all he knew thanks to that golden light, so he kept it sealed from the world until one day the light revealed itself to a young mage called Layla Esther, the light told her that she would the rightful Queen of the dragons and bring the Dragons back to life by finding the one magic. The heir wouldn't live that long though, so she had a short amount of time but Layla also created a younger sister for the heir to have, that had magical powers who would protect her when golden mark appeared on the heir. The heir would already have unconsciously picked who would bear the golden light with her but another with a troubled past and who isn't a magic being would bear the key of knowledge, the person would be able to speak the ancient holy language of Dragons and these people would also be destined to be in Fairy Tail. The guild that the heir is destined to join._

_Father is always watching though, looking for the heir, searching for her and trying to destroy all that is in his path. He to created his own guilds. Father needed two things though to get his perfect version of the world and that was the heir and the one magic. Father experimented though with trying to create his own dark mark, he used the dragon of apocalypse Arcnologia and various dark guilds, he eventually found Zeref to join him and together with the black mark. Zeref was able to create various demons such as Deloria._

_Zeref tried as hard as he could but he couldn't remember a younger blonde girl who was always in his dreams. The Wizard Prince was always crying and yearned to be reunited with her. But he couldn't remember the former members of the guild to once he belonged to. Mavis saw how much pain Zeref was in and instead of passing on to the next world, she latched onto the ultimate source in Fairy Tail, the lumen historie and became an angel, to pass the heirs knowledge and wisdom and bring some peace to Zeref. She is ultimately the gate keeper to one-magic._

_Layla knew she was going to die before she got to see the heir grow up, so she wrote this all down for her daughter Lucy to see. _

_Lucy my darling, you'll probably think you heard a different version of this Fairy Tail, where both the Wizard Prince and Princess become angels. My darlings this'll only be true if you complete your mission with your friends. You need to find the birthplace of love itself, where you'll become the rightful Queen of Dragons and Stars, thats the ultimate goal. Once you have these golden marks, your friend will create a map showing all the mystical islands that have beautiful magical artifacts. Lucy you are not my weak darling, you are going to grow so much stronger and you are going to have your little sister right beside you._

* * *

Lucy put the book down as she realised she was crying again. Why was she crying? She laughed. She was Queen of the Dragons? She looked at Natsu.

" You better bow down to me I'm an actual Princess of the Dragons," She giggled.

" So where do you think we better start to get the Dragons back!" Natsu said he was determined, this was the best news he heard in his life.

" You are missing one thing!" Michelle spoke. " The map!"

" We have it right here!" Romeo and Wendy held it up together, as they both blushed at each other.

* * *

As the five went back to the guild and after a swift tearful reunion with Michelle, and Crime Sorciere getting introduced to Michelle. The guild finally got down to business and tried to decide what they would do, they couldn't go and leave the town of Magnolia without magic even though Max suggested that he could lead the disbanded Twilight Orge, who were getting poorer by the day since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. While the guild was away until they came up with a solution that the Master would stay behind with Nab, Jet, Droy, Max, Wanakabe, Macao, Kinana , the lesser known mages such as Joey and Mickey and also Romeo with the rest of Twilight Orge.

" You aren't leaving us behind!" Romeo and Kinana were furious. " If Alzack, Bisca and Asuka are going surely I can go!" Romeo stated.

" Why are you three going though?" Lilly questioned.

" It's always a dream of ours to travel and I think it would be nice for Asuka to see some of the world, we'll stand guard the ship with Warren when you do the dangerous stuff," Bisca replied.

" Please can we come!" Kinana and Romeo begged.

" You are both to weak to come!" Cobra, Wendy and Natsu argued while Lucy wanted them both to go.

" I want Kinana to go!" Mirajane, Evergreen and Lisanna said furiously.

" Romeo protected me from Dan Straight!" Michelle said while Warren agreed the flame mage could go.

" I still think the boy and girl are still to young," Ultear remarked.

" Juvia thinks that since Kinana has the key, that Kinana will be very useful on this mission!" Juvia said determinedly while eventually Gildarts who was leading the adventure agreed.

" Romeo and Kinana are going and thats final!" Gildarts said. " Plus we'll also have that S-Class trial to do that we never finished from seven years ago!" Natsu's face lighted up and then Gray & Natsu were arguing over who is going to win.

" Oh god... how is Natsu going to survive being on a boat for months?" Lucy then asked as the guild face palmed they forgot Natsu's travel sickness!

" Easy Natsu rides Happy because he is a friend not a mode of transportation right?" Natsu nodded and wondered where the master was going with this. The master went down to the Lumen Historie and gathered some of it's light. He marched the guild down to the docks as he commanded the light to transform into a boat...

" Hey everyone my name is Lenny! I'll be your eyes, ears and most importantly your friend across the sea!" The guild waved to Lenny who was a massive liner as he smiled at them all, that was nothing something you see everyday a boat being parked up next to the docks.

" You know what this means ... I'm going to be captain of this ship! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Cana sang.

" Correction daughter of the captain!" Gildarts lifted his Daughter into the air and spun her around, as Laxus tried to smother his giggles at Cana's disappointed face. " Think at how much beer we are going to have though on this ship!"

" And that'll be gone in the first week, we are going to be careful with the money! Even though it's a million, from the Fairy Tail treasurey..." Lucy sighed.

" What time and date is it?" Gildarts asked.

" It's the 7th June and 4:45pm, 15 minutes Laxus!" Laxus gulped. " You are going to regret what you did my daughter you bastard!" Markarov laughed at his Grandson... Finally he was going to get peace!

" You are going to have to change my punishment again," Levy said to Gajeel as he nodded.

" Ok PARTAY after Laxus's and Gildart's fight!" Bixlow yelled.

" Lucy will you lift your bed onto Lenny?" Natsu said as Lucy laughed.

" Oh no rent! I'm going to have to give up the house!" Lucy frowned.

" You can put in on hold until you get back, you'll just have to speak to your landlady!" Levy smiled.

" Laxus five minutes!" Gildarts spoke as the lightning dragon slayer sweat dropped.

" Oh it's on Gildarts!"

" You've just spoke your last words boy!"

* * *

Parrtttayyy next chapter :) Sorry this chapter hasn't being entertaining but it's telling you where the story is going to go and Lucy Princess of all Dragons! :D So will Lucy get her fairy tale?

And I just read the latest chapter in the manga - I wanna kill future Rogue how dare he kill Future Sting & Lucy ;-; THATS IT I'M STEALING FROSCH AWAY FROM ROGUE AND I'M ADOPTING LECTOR as the final straw Natsu was knocked unconscious! I hate future Rogue! If there is a ship dedicated to Lucy and Future Rogue, tomorrow morning I swear I'm getting gonna go all dragon slayer on their asses! From this moment on I'll be the relationship Dragon Slayer! * This is a warning fu-rolu shippers *

Lector: Where's Sting-kun!

Frankie: Lector I'm your owner now!

Lector: STING-KUN!


End file.
